Twilight: random twilight stories
by BiersackObsession
Summary: random twilight stories i write. i'm really bad at summarys much better than it sounds.please read and review.
1. 30 things

30 stupid things Emmett has eaten

Don't worry he throws them up after

Edwards trees

spongebob squarepants

rose's pants … don't ask

a light bulb.. so he could shine in the dark as well as the sun

Mike Newton.. how he did that I don't know

bellas ipod and headphones… yummy crunchy

3 kilos of cheese in a minute

90 pairs of shoes

Harold Holt.. that's how he went missing

reneesmes laptop and mouse

all his clothes

a monkey

30 tubs of ice-cream in a hour

lets just say Carlisle is missing a lot of drugs

Esmes favorite coffee table

Paris Hilton

jasper… well tried to eat him

Alice's hair brush…number 45

number 5

a couch

the Christmas tree…. And everything on it

Gilly……. Edwards bird

a calculator

a newspaper…… because it had George bushes face in it

the ring Edward used to propose to Bella

king authors round table

a kookaburra

the Chinese flag

a saucepan filled with pasta…the actual saucepan..for Bellas dinner


	2. ebay song :i dont own the song!:

A used ... pink bathrobe  
A rare ... Paul snow globe  
A Sam ... TV tray  
I bought on eBay

My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

Tell me why I need another pet Jake  
Tell me why I got that Seth alarm clock

Tell me why I bid on Jasper's old toupee  
They had it on eBay

I'll buy ... your Alice  
Just check ... my feedback  
"A+!" they all say  
They love me on eBay

Gonna buy a slightly-damaged Bella  
Gonna buy Some hybrid babies  
From some vamp I've never met in Fooorrrks  
Found him on eBay

I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With two seconds left to go, whoa  
Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please ya  
As long as I've got the dough

I'll buy ... your wolfies  
Sell me ... your Rose, please  
I'll buy I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...  
I'm highest bidder now

Junk keeps arriving in the mail  
From that worldwide garage sale  
Hey! A Breaking Dawn ashtra  
Oh yeah ... I bought it on eBay

Wanna an Edward Fever lunchbox  
Wanna buy a case of vintage Rose's socks  
Wanna buy a Kleenex used by Dr. C, Dr. C

Found it on eBay

Wanna buy

that Charlie Swan poster

Fork dispensers and a toaster

Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away

I'll buy on eBay

What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y


	3. i kissed a vampire

**A/n song I don't own!  
Review!!!!**

I kissed a vampire

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion

It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
The taste of his toxic venom  
I kissed a vampire just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so good  
It felt so right  
I think I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
I liked it

No you don't even know my name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature

It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
The taste of his toxic venom  
I kissed a vampire just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so good  
It felt so right  
I think I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
I liked it

Vampires are so magical  
Pale skin, cold lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
The taste of his toxic venom  
I kissed a vampire just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so good  
It felt so right  
I think I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
I liked it


	4. alice cullen bio

**Full Name:** Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1901 (?)

**Date of change to vampire:** Sometime in the 1920's – she was 19

**Originally from**: Biloxi, Mississippi

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 4' 10"

**Physical description**: pixie-like, very thin, small features, spiky hair

**Special talents**: Can see into the future

**Occupation**: Currently enrolled at Forks High School

**Family members**: Married to Jasper– adopted member of the Cullen family. Sister Cynthia and one niece.

**Source of change**: Worker at mental asylum – name unknown

**Hobbies**: Loves to shop

**Personal history**: Alice was held in a mental asylum because of her ability to have visions. There she was the favorite of a vampire who worked in the building. James, a hunter vampire, took the challenge of hunting her simply because another vampire desired her. Once it was clear to him that James was after her, he, the vampire who worked in the asylum, freed Alice and changed her before James could kill her. James killed the other vampire instead. She had no memory of these events and was left to find her own way.

At some point she saw Jasper in a vision. He was searching for someone and Alice provided him with what he was looking for. They found each other in 1948 and by 1950 they had found Carlisle with more help from her visions. They have been members of the family ever since.

Alice and Jasper have been officially married, but unlike Rosalie and Emmett, once was enough.

Alice became good friends with Bella through her association with Edward. In 2006 when the Cullens have left Forks, it is Alice who first returns to check up on Bella. Alice also travels to Italy with Bella to save Edward's life.


	5. carlisle cullen bio

**Full Name:** Carlisle Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1640s

**Date of change to vampire:** After 1663 – he was 23

**Originally from:** London, England

**Hair color:** Blond

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'2"

**Physical description:** Very handsome, like a movie star

**Special talents:** Compassion

**Occupation:** Medical Doctor

**Family members:** Married to Esme. Considers Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper as his "children."

**Nick Names:** Stregoni Benefici

**Source of change:** Unnamed

**Hobbies:** Medicine – can easily resist the temptation of human blood

**Car**: Mercedes S55 AMG – black

**Personal history:** The son of an Anglican pastor, Carlisle was raised during a time of religious persecution. His father led hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires all in the name of ridding the world of evil. As his father grew older, Carlisle was placed in charge of the raids. Carlisle wasn't as enthusiastic about killing as his father was, but he was clever enough to discover a coven of true vampires living in the sewers of the city. He set a trap for the vampires and chased one down. Carlisle believes that the vampire was actually too hungry to run and consciously decided to attack. The vampire fell on Carlisle and left him bleeding in the streets after killing two other men and taking off with a third.

Knowing how his father would react, Carlisle crawled into a cellar and buried himself in rotting potatoes for the three days of the change. When he emerged, he was a vampire. At first he tried to destroy himself by jumping from great heights or drowning in the ocean. Somehow, he was so repelled by what he was that he resisted feeding off of humans. He even tried to kill himself with starvation.

Eventually the thirst was too powerful and he attacked a herd of passing deer. He found that living off of the blood of animals could sustain his life and was infinitely more humane than taking the life of a human. Over the course of two centuries, he developed a sort of immunity to the scent of human blood and was able to become a medical doctor.

Carlisle was studying in Italy when he met a coven of vampires called the Volturi that seemed more civilized and educated than those he was familiar with in England. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were the three vampires that inspired some of the works of Solimena. Even though they were refined, they persisted in trying to persuade Carlisle to drink from humans. Naturally, he refused.

In 1911 he was working in Columbus, Ohio, where he treated a happy and beautiful young girl by the name of Esme Platt for a broken leg. Shortly there after, he moved on to Chicago.

He spent several years in Chicago and was nearing the end of his allotted time. (Looking the way he does, he can generally stay in one area until the people believe him to be around the age of 35, and then he has to leave.) The influenza epidemic broke out in the city and Carlisle found himself treating Edward, who had just lost both of his parents and was on the verge of death himself. It was Edward's mother who requested Dr. Cullen save Edward. She seemed to "know" that Carlisle could save him in a special way and begged him to do it. Carlisle acted out of loneliness and changed Edward.

The pair moved to northern Wisconsin where, in 1921, Carlisle again tended to Esme. This time her injuries were from a failed suicide attempt. Remembering her from before, and feeling saddened by the turn her life had taken, Carlisle changed Esme to save her. The two fell in love and were legally married. (Again, just the one time.)

Carlisle then found and changed Rosalie with the intention for her to be a companion to Edward, but it wasn't to be. Carlisle then changed Emmett after Rosalie found him being mauled by a bear. Although he didn't change Alice and Jasper, he accepted them as part of his family when they came to him.

Around 1936, Carlisle moved his family to Forks where they encountered the Quileute Indians who have the ability to transform into werewolves. A treaty was arranged stating that the wolves would leave the Cullens alone so long as they didn't bite any humans and stay off of the Quileute land. The Cullens lived in Forks for a few years before moving on to other places.

The family returned to Forks, Washington after a stay in Alaska. At the start of Twilight, they have lived there for two years.


	6. edward cullen bio

**Full Name:** Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Date of Birth:** June 20, 1901

**Date of change to vampire:** 1918

**Originally from:** Chicago, Illinois

**Hair color:** Bronze

**Eye color:** Originally green– Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'2"

**Physical description:** Lanky – not bulky. Boyish looking. Untidy hair.

**Special talents:** Mind reader

**Occupation:** Currently enrolled at Forks High School

**Family members:** Natural son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen– adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen – brother to Alice and Emmett Cullen as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Married to Bella Swan. (BD3) Natural father to Renesmee. (BD18)

**Source of change:** Carlisle Cullen

**Hobbies:** Collects cars – plays piano

**Car:** Volvo S60R – silver, Aston Martin V12 – silver

**Personal history:** Edward's human life in Chicago was fairly happy and uneventful. His parents were moderately wealthy as his father was a successful lawyer. The biggest worry in his mother's life was the fact that World War I was raging and Edward was only a year away from the draft, which had been lowered to 18 years of age in August of 1918.

By September of that same year, the influenza epidemic hit, claiming the lives of both of Edward's parents and very nearly taking his own as well. His attending physician was Carlisle Cullen, who saved him by changing him into a vampire. It was Edward's mother who requested Dr. Cullen save Edward. She seemed to "know" that Carlisle could save him in a special way and begged him to do it.

Since that time, Edward has passed as Carlisle's adopted son or as the younger brother of his wife before the family grew to its current size. He has been to medical school twice, but never practiced. He loves driving fast and collects cars as a hobby.

From 1927 until 1931, Edward had a bout of rebellion and went off for a few years on his own away from Carlisle and Esme. He figured that he could drink off of humans if they were truly evil, using his special gifts to avoid the innocent. After a while, he couldn't "escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified" and returned to Carlisle and Esme who welcomed him back with open arms.

Around 1936, Edward moved to Forks with his family where they encountered the Quileute Indians who have the ability to transform into werewolves. A treaty was arranged stating that the wolves would leave the Cullens alone so long as they didn't bite any humans and stay off of the Quileute land. The Cullens lived in Forks for a few years before moving on to other places.

In 2003 the Cullens returned to Forks. Then in 2005 Edward met Isabella Swan. Her blood "sang" for him and he became infatuated with her. She soon figureed out his secret and accepted him as a vampire. They fell in love despite innumerable odds. When Bella became the victim of a tracker named James, Edward was forced to drink her blood to stop the venom form spreading through her system.

Edward stayed with Bella until her disastrous 18th birthday party where he was forced to reevaluate the future of her life with him. He decided that Bella would be better off living a normal life without him and left Forks along with his family. He spent his time tracking Victoria all around the southern United States and even ventured into Mexico and South America. When he was told that Bella was dead, he traveled to Italy with the intention of committing suicide. Bella and Alice arrived in Italy in time to stop him. He convinced the Volturi to let them all return to Forks with the promise that Bella would be made a vampire.

The return to Forks meant the return to a normal routine between Edward and Bella. He agreed to change Bella as long as she would marry him. He was then reminded by Jacob Black that the treaty says he is forbidden to bite a human.

News reports came in shortly there after that alerted Edward and his family that a newborn vampire was loose in Seattle. This fact coupled with Bella's desire to make amends with Jacob brought out the over protective side in Edward. He took her away to Florida to visit her mother and even had Alice "kidnap" Bella when he was away hunting. He did eventually allow Bella to see Jacob, concluding that it would better for her to see him safely than to try to escape off to see him.

When Edward picked up the scent of an unknown vampire having been in Bella's bedroom, his concern lead to the prospect of battle with the newborns in Seattle. Graduation came and Bella pointed out to Edward and the Cullens that she believed Victoria was the one creating the newborn in Seattle. This new information surprisingly brought an alliance between the Cullens and the Quileutes to not only protect Bella, but also stop the newborns from attacking anyone else. In order to calm Bella's nerves about the attack, Edward agreed to sit the battle out and stay with her. Bella and Edward reached another compromise that she would marry him in exchange for them making love while she is still human.

Edward helped Bella set up the newborns by planting her scent in the field where the battle would happen. After an evening in cold watching Jacob sleep next to Bella to keep her warm, he allowed Jacob and Bella to make their good-byes, which included a willing kiss from Bella. Bella assured Edward that she loves him more and wants to be with him forever. The battle ensued bringing Victoria and her personal helper, Riley, to the camp. Edward and Seth Clearwater killed them and burned them. When Jane and the Volturi arrived to clean up the mess, Edward tried to save a few of the newborns, but was unsuccessful.

After Bella said her final good-bye to Jacob, Edward went and collected her from her car and held her all night as she cried. In the morning Bella told Edward again that she has made her choice and that the time has come to enlist Alice's help with their wedding.

Edward went with Bella to ask Charlie for Bella's hand in marriage. After assuring Charlie that he would never hurt her, Charlie agreed and the plans for the wedding went into full swing. Later, against Bella's request, Edward sent Jacob an invitation to the wedding along with his personal thanks for everything he ever did to protect and care for Bella.

The night before the wedding, Edward had a bachelor party with his brothers. He didn't see Bella again until she came down the stairs at the Cullen home at the official wedding ceremony. With all of his family and friends as witness, Edward married Bella on Aug. 12, 2006. At the reception, some tension flared when Jacob showed up and discovered that Edward and Bella intended to make love while she was still human.

As a surprise for Bella, Edward took her on a honeymoon to a private island that Carlisle had purchased for Esme years before. They made love that evening for the first time in the water, and Edward spent the night disgusted with himself for bruising Bella. As a result, he vowed not to make love to her again until after she was a vampire. For a few days, Edward tried to keep somewhat of an intimate distance from Bella, opting instead to cook for her increasing appetite and care for her as she slept for unusually lengthy periods of time. But after Bella awake from a rather passionate dream, he couldn't resist her any longer and made love to her again, this time without causing any bruising or injury.

Their honeymoon continued with Bella eating and sleeping in extreme ways until she made the assumption that after seventeen days without interruption from her menstrual cycle that she was pregnant. Stunned and completely taken off guard, Edward takes a call from Carlisle and asks if it could be possible, which he confirmed. Scared for Bella's life, and furious with himself, Edward immediately took bring Bella home so Carlisle could examine her. His intention was to get whatever thing was inside of Bella out of her as quickly as possible, which Bella protested against.

On the trip home, Edward took Bella's silence to mean that she was afraid and angry for what Edward was putting her though. It wasn't until they arrived in Forks and Edward could hear Rosalie's thoughts that he understood that Bella intended to keep the baby. Edward stayed with Bella as Carlisle examined her and confirmed the pregnancy. He also remained insistent that the pregnancy be terminated in order to save Bella's life, which caused a rift between Edward and Bella as well as the entire Cullen family.

Edward found an unusual bond with Jacob over the pregnancy. He asked Jacob to try to convince Bella to terminate the pregnancy. More than that, he offered to allow Jacob to have a baby with Bella if only she would give up the one currently killing her. Even though Jacob was uncomfortable with the offer, he agreed to at least talk to Bella. Edward also made Jacob promise that if Bella didn't agree, that Jacob would kill him the moment Bella's heart stop beating.

Bella didn't agree to do any of the things Jacob asked her, which left Edward to remain powerless as her pregnancy continued at an alarming rate and her health decreased. A stray thought from Jacob gave Edward the idea that if they gave the partial vampire fetus what it was craving, meaning blood, that perhaps Bella's heath would return. Edward held Bella's hand as she drank the blood and was happy to see that it did help her to regain some of her health. Even still, as the fetus grew and Bella suffered broken bones and painful bruising, Edward maintained his belief that the pregnancy should be terminated.

His attitude changed completely when the fetus reached a point where he could hear its thoughts. In total awe of the situation, Edward could know understand that the baby didn't want to hurt to hurt Bella, but that the baby loved Bella. It was that thought as well as similar others that changed Edward's opinion and desire that the baby should survive.

Wanting to save both Bella and the baby, Edward asks Jacob for permission to turn Bella into a vampire once the baby is born. This would not only save Bella's life but also break the long standing treaty the Cullen's have with the Quileutes.

Later that evening while Carlisle was away, Bella's placenta became detached forcing Edward to deliver the baby on his own. Bella was severely wounded in the process. Unable to deliver the baby naturally, Edward used his teeth to cut through the strong placenta and free his daughter from Bella's womb. He allowed Bella to see the baby for a moment before Bella's heart faltered. While Jacob administered CPR, Edward gave Bella's a shot of venom to begin her transformation. Additionally, her bit her at all her main pulse points (throat, wrists, inner arm) and sealed the wounds closed with his tongue.

Edward kept watch over Bella as she suffered through her transformation. At some point Edward was able to speak with Jacob and discovered that he had imprinted on their daughter, Renesmee. When Bella awoke, he reassured her that everything was fine and kissed her in a way he had never before been able to kiss her. Even though Bella wanted to see Renesmee, Edward insisted that she hunt first to get her thirst under control since the baby was partly human. He was also frustrated that she still couldn't hear her thoughts.

He took Bella hunting for the first time and was amazed to find that she was able to control her thirst enough to run away from a group of humans hiking in the woods. Afterwards, he took Bella to see their rapidly growing daughter, which once again demonstrated how rational and in control Bella was of her thirst.

Edward took Bella to a small cottage on the Cullen property that Esme had given them to use as their own house. Since it was Bella's nineteenth birthday, they celebrated by starting in on a second honeymoon before bringing their daughter home to stay with them. After Jacob let Charlie in on what was going on in Forks, Edward stayed by Bella's side when he came to see her and the baby for the first time, passing Renesemee off as an orphaned niece.

Edward worked with Carlisle day and night to find out everything they could about Renesmee and her unusual aging process. He also encouraged Bella to go to Italy and prove to the Volturi that she was now a vampire. But all plans were put aside when Irina from Denali, Alaska spotted Bella, Jacob, and Nessie, who she mistook for an immortal child, playing outside.

The confirmation from Alice that the Volturi were coming to punish the Cullens for breaking the law, Edward and the rest of his family pulled together all of their vampire friends, including the rest of the Denali clan, to verify that Renesmee was not an immortal child but rather a human-vampire hybrid. It was during this time that Bella's gift for defense and shielding was discovered as was the explanation for Renesmee's gift of showing people what was in her own mind

When the Volturi arrived, Edward allowed Aro to see his thoughts and know everything about Bella's pregnancy and transformation and Renesmee's life. The clever and witty argument that followed, along with the testimony of everyone who had witnessed Renesmee's heart beat, was all done to convince the Volturi that no crime had been committed. But it wasn't until Alice arrived with another human-vampire hybrid named Nahuel that the Volturi backed down and agreed to leave Forks.

After the threat from the Volturi passed, a very grateful Edward and Bella said good-bye to their friends and returned to their cottage with Renesmee. It was then that Bella was able to drop her shield enough to allow Edward to hear her mind for the first time.


	7. emmett cullen bio

**Full Name:** Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1895

**Date of change to vampire:** 1921 – she was 26

**Originally from: **Columbus, Ohio

**Hair color:** Caramel

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 5'6"

**Physical description:** Heart-shaped face, small, slender but round

**Personality traits**: Ability to love passionately

**Occupation:** Antique Restoration

**Family members:** Married to Carlisle

**Source of change:** Carlisle Cullen

**Hobbies:** Architecture and restoration

**Personal history:** In 1911, Esme broke her leg falling out of a tree she'd climbed. Her family lived on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus. The local doctor was away, and it was after dark by the time they got her to the small hospital in Columbus. A Dr. Cullen treated her. It was his last month in town. She never got over the experience.

Esme was the last of her friends to marry. She was thinking of moving West to be a schoolteacher, but her father didn't think it was respectable for a lady to live alone in the wilds. The son of a family friend, a man with good prospects, wanted to marry her, and her father pressured her to accept. She was indifferent towards Charles Evenson, but not opposed to him. She married him in 1917 at the age of 22, and quickly found that this had been a bad decision. Charles's public face was very different from his private face; he abused her. Her parents counseled her to be a good wife and keep quiet. When he was drafted to fight in WW1, it was a huge relief to her. When he came back in 1919, it was terrifying.

Shortly after his return, Esme discovered she was pregnant. The pregnancy was Esme's catalyst to escape. She couldn't let a child be brought into that home. She ran away in 1920 to live with a second cousin in Milwaukee, and then moved further north when word of her whereabouts leaked to her parents. She blended in easily, pretending to be one of the many war widows. She taught school in a small community outside Ashland. When her baby died in 1921 from a lung infection just a few days after he was born, she had nothing left. She had no idea that Carlisle was working in the little hospital in Ashland when she jumped off the cliff outside the town. Carlisle remembered her, of course, as the happy girl she had been at sixteen. He didn't want her to die and so he saved her.

When she opened her eyes, in all that pain, and saw the face that she'd never forgotten in a decade, she was relieved. She was not really that upset to find out she was a vampire, but she didn't take it as in stride as Emmett had. Still, she was happy to be with the man/vampire of her dreams. She did always have that maternal ache, and, as the physically oldest of the Cullen's, she fell into a mothering role.


	8. renesmee cullen bio

**Full Name:** Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

**Status:** Vampire-Human hybrid

**Date of Birth:**** September 10th, 2006**

**Date of Change: **Birth

**Originally from:** Forks, Washington

**Hair color:** Bronze curls

**Eye color:** Chocolate brown

**Height:** In flux

**Physical description:**** Renesmee has "shiny bronze-colored hair" that falls "in ringlets" and "chocolate brown eyes." Her skin runs hot, only a few degrees cooler than Jacob's and "glowed like backlit alabaster; the color in her cheeks was rose petals against it." **

**Special Talents:** Renesmee can project her thoughts into another mind when she touches them with her palms. She also has the ability to enter any mind she wishes, even ones that are shielded like Bella's.

**Family members:** Her parents Edward and Bella; grandparents Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle; her aunts Rosalie and Alice; her uncles Emmett and Jasper; and her soul mate, Jacob.

**Personal history: **When Edward and Bella went on their honeymoon, fulfilling Bella's one human condition, they conceived Renesmee. At first, Edward was desperate to remove the fetus from Bella before the baby sucked Bella's life away, but Bella was even more determined to survive the pregnancy and bring her baby into the world. Bella chose the name Renesmee in honor of her mother, Renee, and her mother-in-law, Esme.

Renesmee grew from conception to birth in one month and, although the process of her birth almost killed Bella, both ultimately survived. Moments after her birth, she met Jacob for the first time and he imprinted.

Renesmee continued to grow at an exponentially advanced rate even after her birth. When Irina comes to visit a few weeks after her birth, she appears to be one of the forbidden immortal children, the cause of her own mother's demise. Although neither the Cullens nor Renesmee herself knew at the time, Irina eventually travelled to Italy and reported the Cullen's apparent disregard for the law, bringing the entire guard down on Forks.

Renesmee is forced to prove the story of her birth to all of the vampires who come to provide witness for the Cullens. When the time comes, she convinces even Aro of the truth of her story and although he almost orders her death simply because of the uncertainty surrounding her development, she and her family survive the meeting.


	9. esme cullen bio

**Full Name:** Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1895

**Date of change to vampire:** 1921 – she was 26

**Originally from: **Columbus, Ohio

**Hair color:** Caramel

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 5'6"

**Physical description:** Heart-shaped face, small, slender but round

**Personality traits**: Ability to love passionately

**Occupation:** Antique Restoration

**Family members:** Married to Carlisle

**Source of change:** Carlisle Cullen

**Hobbies:** Architecture and restoration

**Personal history:** In 1911, Esme broke her leg falling out of a tree she'd climbed. Her family lived on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus. The local doctor was away, and it was after dark by the time they got her to the small hospital in Columbus. A Dr. Cullen treated her. It was his last month in town. She never got over the experience.

Esme was the last of her friends to marry. She was thinking of moving West to be a schoolteacher, but her father didn't think it was respectable for a lady to live alone in the wilds. The son of a family friend, a man with good prospects, wanted to marry her, and her father pressured her to accept. She was indifferent towards Charles Evenson, but not opposed to him. She married him in 1917 at the age of 22, and quickly found that this had been a bad decision. Charles's public face was very different from his private face; he abused her. Her parents counseled her to be a good wife and keep quiet. When he was drafted to fight in WW1, it was a huge relief to her. When he came back in 1919, it was terrifying.

Shortly after his return, Esme discovered she was pregnant. The pregnancy was Esme's catalyst to escape. She couldn't let a child be brought into that home. She ran away in 1920 to live with a second cousin in Milwaukee, and then moved further north when word of her whereabouts leaked to her parents. She blended in easily, pretending to be one of the many war widows. She taught school in a small community outside Ashland. When her baby died in 1921 from a lung infection just a few days after he was born, she had nothing left. She had no idea that Carlisle was working in the little hospital in Ashland when she jumped off the cliff outside the town. Carlisle remembered her, of course, as the happy girl she had been at sixteen. He didn't want her to die and so he saved her.

When she opened her eyes, in all that pain, and saw the face that she'd never forgotten in a decade, she was relieved. She was not really that upset to find out she was a vampire, but she didn't take it as in stride as Emmett had. Still, she was happy to be with the man/vampire of her dreams. She did always have that maternal ache, and, as the physically oldest of the Cullen's, she fell into a mothering role.


	10. jasper hale bio

**Full Name:** Jasper Whitlock Hale

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1843

**Date of change to vampire:** 1863 – he was 20

**Originally from:** Texas

**Hair color:** Honey blond

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6" 3"

**Physical description**: muscular, but lean

**Special talents:** Able to manipulate the emotions of those around him

**Occupation:** Currently "in college"

**Family members:** Married to Alice – adopted member of the Cullen family

**Nick Names:** Jazz

**Source of change:** Maria

**Hobbies:** Interested in scholarly endeavors

**Personal history:** Jasper served as a Major in the Confederate army during the Civil War. The vampire family that changed him in 1863 was very different from the Cullens in their dietary habits –they fed off humans. Jasper became depressed over his way of life and sought something better. His search led him to Alice in 1948, which in turn led him to Carlisle in 1950.

Jasper has the most difficult time with the lifestyle set by the Cullen family. He avoids contact with humans, as he is more tempted than the others to drink from them. Going to school is a difficult task, but he does it for Alice.

He would do anything for Alice, as she is his whole life. Even though he treats the other members of his family with respect, he isn't bound to them the way he is to Alice.

Jasper uses the last name of Hale because he and Rosalie look so much alike and people assume them to be twins. The vampires tend to go with whatever the humans are willing to believe. Rosalie insists on using Hale as a last name, and therefore, Jasper took it as his, too.


	11. rosalie hale bio

**Full Name:** Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1915

**Date of change to vampire:** 1933 – she was 18

**Originally from:** Rochester, New York

**Hair color:** Golden

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 5'9"

**Physical description:** Statuesque, model-like, wavy hair to the middle of her back

**Personality traits:** Tenacity

**Occupation:** Currently "in college"

**Family members:** Married to Emmett

**Nick Names:** Rosy or Rose

**Source of change**: Carlisle Cullen

**Hobbies:** Mechanical – tinkers with cars

**Car:** BMW M3 convertible – red

**Personal history:** To be explored in Eclipse – Rosalie was brought into the Cullen family as a companion for Edward in 1933. However, the two never responded to each other as anything other than a brother and sister. In 1935, Rosalie found Emmett being attacked by a bear and brought him to Carlisle to be saved. She has married Emmett publicly several times, as she is all about show and being fussed over. Rosalie's true defining personal trait is her beauty. Like Emmett's strength–they're both more intensely physical than intellectual, which makes them a perfect match.

It is Rosalie who tells Edward that Bella is dead, and sets him off on a mission to kill himself. She later apologizes. She is also the only one of the Cullens who does not vote in favor of Bella becoming a vampire saying that it isn't a choice she would have made for herself.


	12. quil ateara bio

**Full Name**: Quil Ateara

**Status**: Member of the Quileute Tribe. Human.

**Date of Birth**:

**Originally from**: La Push Reservation

**Hair color**: Black and cut "so short it was almost a buzz."

**Physical description**: Quil is described as shorter than Embry, but burly and with an impish grin. But, like Jacob, Quil grows quickly; Bella notices that "he looked bigger than the last time I'd seen him."

**Occupation**: Student

**Family members**: Quil Ateara (grandfather), Jacob Black (second cousin)

**Personal history**: Quil is one of Jacob's closest friends. He and Embry both have unusual names and, as Jacob explains, "They fight dirty if you start on their names—they'll tag team you." Quil, Jacob and Embry all speculated about the growing influence of Sam's "cult," but none of them guess what is really going on.

Later, after Embry and Jacob have gone through the change, Bella sees Quil walking along the side of the road looking "bleak, brooding, his forehead creased with worry." He explains that he'd seen Jacob and Embry at a distance, but they ran into the forest and, even though he chased after them, he couldn't find them. Bella tells him that she plans to wait for Jacob at his house; Quil wishes her good luck.

After Bella discovers Jacob and Embry's secret, Embry and Jacob hint that Quil might be the next to transform.


	13. embry call bio

**Full Name:** Embry Call

**Status:** Quileute Werewolf

**Date of Birth:** 1990

**Originally from:** LaPush

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Brown

**Height:** 6'3" ish

**Physical description**: Tall and slender – almost as tall as Jacob. His hair falls just to his shoulders.

**Occupation:** Protect the LaPush area from Vampires.

**Hobbies**: Riding and fixing up dirt bikes

**Personal history:** Embry, along with Quil, is Jacob Black's best friend on the Rez. It's rumored that he was named after a soap opera star, but don't make fun of his name around Jacob. He likes to work on dirt bikes and is highly mechanical. Along with Jacob, he speculated about the "cult" that was growing in the LaPush area and Sam's impact on the tribal council.

Sometime later, Embry went though the change and became a werewolf like the other boys in LaPush. His change happened before Jacob's, and since he couldn't tell Jacob what was happening to him, he started avoiding Jacob. Once Jacob changed, they went back to being friends. Embry remains one of Jacob's best friends though the rest of the book, in spite of the way he breaks the rules and hangs out with Bella more than he should.

Embry is quieter and more shy than some of the other boys on the Rez. He is playful, but still come across as being more reserved.


	14. jacob black bio

**Full Name:** Jacob Black

**Status:** Werewolf – Alpha

**Date of Birth:** 1990

**Originally from: **Forks, WA

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color: **Brown

**Height: **6′7″

**Physical description: **Long, glossy hair in a pony tail, beautiful skin, a hint of childish roundness to his chin in his wolf form, Jacob's coat is a rusty brown color. He cut his hair very short after his transformation, but let it grow back out later on.

**Occupation:** Protect the LaPush area from Vampires

**Family members:** His mother, Sarah, died many years ago and he has twin older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. He has imprinted on Renesmee Cullen.

**Hobbies:** Fixing up cars and motorcycles

**Personal history:****  
**Jacob met Bella at First Beach about two months after she arrived in town. He told Bella the story of his ancestors making a treaty with the "cold ones". It was Jacob's great-grandfather who helped make the treaty.

Although Jacob didn't believe the superstitions of his father or ancestors, he delivered a message to Bella that the Quileutes "will be watching" and a suggestion that she should break up with her boyfriend. Bella refuses.

After Edward left Bella later that September, she showed up at Jacob's house wanting help fixing up two broken down motorcycles. Their friendship grew and Jacob hoped that someday they could be more than friends.

Jacob, as well as most of the boys on the Rez, experienced amazing growth spurts. Even though the boys are in their mid-teen years, they appeared to be in their twenties. One by one, the boys joined in with Sam and his odd little cult.

After going out with Bella to a movie, Jacob went home feeling very ill. At home, Jacob mysteriously changed into a creature he didn't understand. He was very tall with paws instead of hands and when he spoke, he growled. It was later explained to him that he was a werewolf and that having the vampires near by was what triggerd the change at the onset of puberty. Because his anger is too difficult to control right now, Jacob was told to stay away from Bella.

Jacob and the other wolves tracked down Laurent in the woods and found him with Bella. They raced after him, tore him apart, and killed him. Later, Jacob managed to leave a suggestion with Bella that lead her to realize he was a werewolf.

Once Bella knew, Jacob included Bella in most of the LaPush activities and even aggred to take her cliff diving. While tracking Victoria, Jacob saw Bella jump off the cliff on her own. He dove into the water and saved her.

Soon after Alice returnd to Forks, Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack. Jacob was at the Swan home when the phone rang. Jacob answered it and told a man who he assumed was Carlisle that Charlie was at a funeral. In reality, the person was Edward and he assumed that Charlie was at Bella's funeral. Jacob stayed behind while Alice and Bella raced off to Italy to save Edward.

When Edward and Bella returned, Jacob made sure Bella was grounded by showing Charlie the motocycles. He then reminded Edward that the treaty they have with the vampires states that the vampires are not to bite a human. Bite, not kill.

Jacob stayed away from Bella for the few weeks she was grounded, avoiding her phone calls and only sending her a very choppy note explaining why he couldn't see her. Along with his pack, he tracked down Victoria and ended up getting into a disagreement with the vampires over who had the right to track her.

He feared the worst when Bella went away with Edward for a weekend and broke his silence when she returned by calling Bella to make sure she was still human. The next day, he went to Bella's school to talk to Edward about the situation with Victoria. But he wasn't granted time alone with Bella until she ran off to LaPush to visit him without permission. He told Bella about Victoria and more about his biology. Late, he "kidnapped" Bella away from her "imprisonment" with the Cullens and learned that she intends to join their family very soon, which makes him very angry. He tried to call Bella later on an apologize, but she won't talk to him.

When the scent of an unknown vampire is picked up in Bella's room, Jacob jumped at the request to help track him down. With a new agreement in place, Jacob invites Bella to come to a tribal council to hear about the werewolf legends. He even goes so far one night as to tell Bella that he is in love with her.

With the information that Victoria may be behind the newborn vampires in Seattle and the break in at Bella's home, Jacob and his pack form an alliance with the Cullens to not only protect Bella, but also stop the newborns from attacking anyone else. He helped carry Bella away from here the battle will happen, up a mountain where they camp for the night. Freezing in the cold, Jacob held Bella in his arms as she slept and talked with Edward about his relationship with Bella. In the morning, he heard that Bella agreed to marry Edward and made his good-byes to Bella where she gave him a real kiss before he left to go fight in the battle. While Leah was trying to take down a newborn on her own, Jacob stepped in and was wounded. Carlisle examined him and found that he was healing, but slowly.

After the battle Bella came to see Jacob and told him that even though she loved him, she can't live without Edward and has chosen him. An undetermined amount of time later, Jacob received a wedding invitation from Edward. The impact and implication break Jacob's heart and he runs off to be alone.

Jacob stayed away for months, somewhere in Northern Canada and lived off instinct rather than human emotions. He keeps contact with his pack, but doesn't speak to them. Even though he didn't attend Bella and Edward's wedding, Jacob decided to go to the reception. With Edward's approval, Jacob and Bella danced. Jacob says it isn't as hard as he thought it would be to see Bella married.

Jacob and Bella continued to talk. He asked Bella when she will be changed and she told him it wouldn't be for a few weeks because she was going on her honeymoon first. Jacob realized what Bella meant about going on a real honeymoon and he reacted badly. It was almost more repulsive to him than her being changed. Edward and Seth came to calm Jacob. Sam and another wolf appeared as well to control him. Jacob threatened to kill Edward, but eventually he moved further into the darkness away from the wedding party.

Jacob remained at home after the wedding. An unusual number of wolves have imprinted, and Jacob spent time talking to Quil about it. Jacob admires how Quil behaves with Clair. While they are at the beach they heard a low howl, Sam.  
When the pack arrived Seth explained that Charlie called and was freaked out because Bella had returned and was quarantined due to a rare disease she caught while in South America. Even though Jacob was instantly ready to fight, the others were not as ready because Bella made a choice. Sam decided that they will not fight the Cullens for Bella's choice. Determined to fight, Jacob headed to the Cullen's alone, stopping at home to say good-bye to his father first.

When Jacob arrived home Billy was waiting outside to talk to him. Realizing what Jacob was going to do, Billy begged him to leave Bella and the Cullens alone. Jacob took the phone cord and left.

Carlisle answered the door and refused to let Jacob in, but Bella called out for him to enter. The first thing Jacob noticed was the half-crazed look in Edward's eyes. Then he saw Bella and realized she was still human and very pregnant. Edward demanded to see Jacob outside and explained that the baby was killing Bella and the he wanted to get rid. However, Bella, wanting to keep the baby, has asked Rosalie to protect her. Edward told Jacob that he wanted him to talk to her and convince her that if she wants a baby to have one with Jacob. Jacob and Edward made a deal that the second Bella dies Jacob will kill Edward.

Jacob agreed to talk with Bella but refused to offer to have babies with her. As Jacob and Bella talked he realized that he was going to be in pain later. Bella tells Jacob she believes everything will be ok because there is magic especially for him. Jacob left Bella after she told him she won't give up the baby even if it will kill her. Jacob phases outside of the Cullen house and immediately Sam demands him home. All of the wolves saw what happened to Bella and none of them understand. Sam decided that the pack must attack the Cullens and destroy the abomination. Jacob was not in agreement. Sam also realized that by killing the child they will also have to kill Bella. Sam commanded Jacob to fight the Cullens with the pack.

Jacob realized that he was born to be the alpha and defied Sam's order. Sam was shocked by Jacob's decision. Jacob went to the Cullens and told them of Sam's plan and Seth followed Jacob becoming part of his pack. Jacob and Seth helped the Cullens patrol waiting for the pack to arrive. The next day Leah came to Jacob and told him she had left Sam's pack. Later that day Jacob visited Bella and realized she was worse than before. As he and Carlisle talked Edward over heard Jacob's thoughts. They realized that they needed to feed Bella blood. Jacob was less than thrilled that this was somehow his idea.

Four members of the pack showed up to talk with Jacob. Jared represented the pack and try tried to call to convince Jacob and the others to return home, they refused. Jacob returned to inform the CUllens of what happened with the pack. Edward told him he could he him even though they were over 3 miles away. Edward said he could hear Jacob clearly because his voice had become familiar. Edward spoke privately to Jacob about his pack being homeless. He offered them help with food, clothing and anything else they would need.

Alice needed Jacob to be close to her in order to help with the headaches she has around the fetus. Rosalie and Jacob continue to dislike and insult each other. Bella told Jacob that when he is around she feels complete and that he is supposed to be a part of her life. Jacob realized he was the only one hating the baby once Edward could read it's mind. Jacob drove to a different city and tried to find someone to imprint on. Edward asked Jacob to give him permission to change Bella because as Ephriam's heir he is the only one that can give permission

Jacob was at the house when Bella went into labor. He actually helped keep Bella alive to give birth. Jacob thought Bella was dead and went to attack Rosalie and Renesme only to imprint on Renesme. Jacob made Bella test if she could be around humans with him before she could see Renesme even though Bella didn't understand why. Later Bella realized that Jacob imprinted on Renesme and she lunged at him but Seth jumped in the way.

Jacob and Sam discovered that Alphas can talk to each other while in wolf form. Jacob realized that the Cullens would have to leave Forks so he tells Charlie about him being a werewolf in order to make him understand Bella is different now. Charlie doesn't want to know the specifics about Jacob or Bella. Jacob makes Leah his Beta. Plans were made for the Cullens to go to Brazil to inquire about hybrid vampires and Jacob is determined to go with them. Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming for Renesme and Jacob swore his packs allegiance to protect the Cullens. The Cullens gathered witnesses to vouch for Renesme and Jacob managed to be at the Cullens even with all the outside vampires being around.

The Volturi came to punish the Cullens and Aro is taken with the wolves. He wanted them as guard dogs. While the Aro, Caius, and Marcus conferred Bella gave Renesme to Jacob to take away from the battle and protect her. Jacob talked with the Cullens after the battle and realized that the wolves actually played a large part in deterring the Volturi.


	15. billy black bio

**Full Name:** Billy, Black

**Status**: Quileute – Human

**Date of Birth:** 1950's ?

**Originally from:** Forks – LaPush area

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Black

**Physical description:** Heavyset, heavily wrinkled face, russet skin. He sits in a wheelchair.

**Family members:** Jacob is his son. His two twin daughters are Rachel and Rebecca. His wife, Sarah, is deceased.

**Hobbies:** Fishing

**Personal history:** Billy Black is a direct descendant of Ephraim Black, who was the last chief of the Quileute Indians. He is one of Charlie Swans' best friends. The two go fishing together rather frequently. When Billy's illness left him crippled and in a wheelchair and unable to drive, Charlie bought Billy's old Ford truck and gave it to Bella to drive.

Billy seems rather superstitious and knows more about the Cullens than he tells his son, Jacob. He warns Bella several times not to be with the Cullens and even sends Jacob to the prom to tell Bella to break up with her boyfriend. Billy has tried to impress on his son the legends of the "cold ones" but it still comes across as fables.

After the Cullens leave the Forks area, Billy helps his son adjust to life as a werewolf. He tries to keep Bella away from Jacob at first but once Bella learns the truth about Jacob and the other members of the tribe, Billy is very supportive and open with Bella.


	16. seth clearwater bio

**Full Name: **Seth Clearwater

**Status: **Werewolf

**Date of Birth:** 1992

**Originally From:** La Push

**Physical Description:** Bella describes him as having a "huge, happy grin" and "long, gangly build" and reminding her very much of a younger Jacob. As a werewolf he is also gangly and has sand-colored fur.

**Occupation:** Protector of La Push

**Family Members:** Harry, father (deceased); Sue, mother; Leah, sister; Emily Young, second cousin

**Personal History:** Seth is the youngest of the Clearwater family. Bella meets him at a spaghetti dinner held at Billy's house and notices that he hero worships Jacob. Bella doesn't see him again until the Council meeting on the beach in June, but she doesn't see then is that he's changed more than she realizes.

Something utterly unexpected had happened to Leah and Seth–both changed into werewolves. But this transformation was not for the best. His sister Leah finally understand why she had lost the love of her life to her cousin, but the change was such a shock to their father Harry that it gave him a heart attack.


	17. leah clearwater bio

**Full Name:** Leah Clearwater

**Status:** Werewolf

**Originally From:** La Push

**Hair Color:** Black

**Physical Description:** "Leah was a senior like me, but a year older. She was beautiful in an exotic way–perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, eyelashes like feather dusters" When in wolf form, Edward describes her as a "smaller gray wolf."

**Occupation:** Protector of the La Push Reservation

**Family Members:** Father, Harry (deceased); mother, Sue; brother, Seth; second cousin, Emily Young

**Personal History:** During her freshman year and before his change, Sam and Leah started dating. They fell in love, but then Sam changed into a werewolf. He disappeared for two weeks and Leah was frantic with worry. She and her family spent the entire time looking for him, fearing that he had gotten into an accident in the woods. When he finally did return, he did not explain his absence and people began to assume that he had gotten into something shady like drugs. Leah stuck by him, even though she was frustrated by the secrets she knew he was keeping from her.

Eventually, Leah's cousin Emily came to visit her and Leah introduced her to Sam. Sam imprinted on Emily and was forced to break up with Leah. This broke her heart not only because she loved Sam, but because Emily had always been like a sister to her.

Leah was forced to sit back and watch the love of her life court her cousin. Jacob says that "She puts on a brave face. She's going to be a bridesmaid."

But then something utterly unexpected happened and Leah and Seth both changed into werewolves. But this transformation was not for the best. Not only did Leah finally understand what had happened to Sam and why he had left her for Emily, but the change was such a shock to her father Harry that it gave him a heart attack

Leah is currently the only female in the werewolf pack and she uses their mental connection to punish Sam and her pack brothers with the memories of the torment she suffered and purposefully thinking about things the rest of the pack would rather forget. Jacob sometimes calls her a "harpy".


	18. charlie swan bio

**Full Name:** Charlie Swan

**Status: **Human

**Date of Birth:** 1964

**Originally from:** Forks, Washington

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Brown

**Occupation:** Police Chief

**Family members:** Daughter – Isabella Swan, Ex-wife – Renee Dwyer, Parents – Geoffrey and Helen Swan

**Hobbies:** Fishing

**Car:** Police Cruiser

**Personal history:** Charlie and Renee were not married for very long. Their daughter, Bella, was born in September of 1988 and they were divorced by March of 1989. The fact that Charlie didn't follow Renee when she left was about so much more than a job. Charlie's parents were both still alive, but just barely, when he and Renee met. He was responsible for caring for them. He didn't choose Forks, he chose his responsibility to his sick parents. Although he has now been divorced for seventeen years, he has never really gotten over his ex-wife.

When she was little, Bella would come to visit for one month in the summer. When she was fourteen, she put her foot down and required vacations elsewhere with her father. They usually went to California. When Renee remarried, Bella felt the need to give her mom some time alone with her new husband and went to live with Charlie in Forks. Charlie did everything he could to make Bella feel at home, even buying her a car.

After Bella disappears to Phoenix and comes back more than a little bruised, Charlie holds a slightly negative opinion of Edward, but it wasn't until he deserted Bella in September of 2005 that Charlie began to feel something close to hatred. Charlie does his best to help Bella after Edward's sudden departure, but he doesn't know what to do and, besides Bella's "zombie-like" behavior, he has a string of apparent animal attacks to deal with. Charlie helps lead groups of hunters through the forest of Forks searching for the massive "black wolf" they think is killing hikers. After Bella comes back from Italy, Charlie grounds her, but when Jacob shows up with her motorcycle.


	19. bella swan cullen bio

**A/n review! If you want any other twilight characters bio please tell me.**

**Full Name:** Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

**Date of Birth:** September 13, 1987

**Date of Change to a Vampire**: Sept 13, 2006

**Originally from:** Phoenix, Arizona

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Brown

**Height:** 5'4"

**Physical description:** "Bella is very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and more straight than they are arched. She's slender but not at all muscular, and weighs about 115 pounds. She has stubby fingernails because she has a nervous habit of biting them."

**Distinguishing human quality**: Extremely accident prone; "Bella has a very private MIND. No one can touch her there."

**Special talents:** Can project a shield with her mind.

**Occupation:** Graduate of Forks High School. Held a part time job at Newton's Outfitters.

**Family members:** Mother – Renee Dwyer, Stepfather – Phil Dwyer Father – Charlie Swan Married to Edward Cullen. Natural mother to Renesmee. Part of the Cullen family.

**Nick Names:** Bella to friends – Bells or Bell to Charlie

**Car:** 1953 Chevy Pickup Truck – red Repaired Motorcycle, Mercedes Guardian, Ferrari F430 – red

**Personal history**: Bella was born in Forks, but her mother and father split up when she was six months old. She spent the majority of her young life in California and then later Phoenix, Arizona where she wasn't very popular and never felt as if she fit in. She is far too clumsy for her own good and tries to avoid sports and dancing.

When her mother remarried, Bella decided to move back to Forks to live with her father. She felt a bit guilty that her mother wasn't able to spend as much time traveling with her new husband because of her, and so willingly, but not enthusiastically, she moved in with her dad. He bought her a truck and has tried to make her feel comfortable in her new home.

At school, Bella was greeted with great interest and made friends with a few people right away. She first saw Edward and his family at lunch time and was told that they generally kept to themselves. In biology class, Bella was forced to take a seat next to Edward, as it was the only empty seat in the room. He reacted strangely to her, making her think he hated her. It wasn't until two weeks later that Edward returned to school and Bella was able to properly meet him.

After a while, Bella came to guess Edward's secret and accepted him as a vampire. He saved her life several times and made it his mission to keep her safe. The two fell in love despite the odds against them. Bella became the victim of a tracker named James and was saved when Edward drank her blood and stoped the venom from spreading through her system.

On her 18th Birthday, Bella got a paper cut and was put in great danger at the Cullens home. Because of this, Edward decided to leave her. Bella existed in a near catatonic state for weeks afterwards and only just managed to go to school and work. She decided to take risks to "hear" Edward's voice and enlisted the help of Jacob Black in rebuilding a motorcycle. The two became very good friends until Jacob appeared to have joined a cult. Bella learned that Jacob and the other teenage Quileute boys are werewolves.

When Alice returned to Forks, she told Bella that Edward thinks she is dead and has plans to kill himself. The two raced to Italy where they stopped Edward and were taken in by the Volturi. They returned to Forks with the promise that Bella will become a vampire. At home, Edward agreed to change Bella as long as she married him first.

After a few weeks of being grounded, Bella was put on "parole for good behavior" so long as she agreed to make time for Jacob and her other friends as well as Edward and the Cullens. She was accepted into the University of Alaska even though she didn't really plan on attending. She also was made aware, by Edward, of an irresponsible vampire creating newborns around the Seattle area.

Edward took her to Florida to see her mother, and when she got back she tried to contact Jacob, which Edward did not approve of. She also found out that while she was gone there had been a bit of a battle between the Cullens and the Wolves over the hunt for Victoria. She managed to get in some time with Jacob while Edward was hunting. As "punishment" Bella was forced to stay at the Cullen's home for the duration of Edward's next hunting trip, where she talked to Rosalie and learned all about her transformation into a vampire and why she is against Bella joining the family. Jacob helped Bella escape from Alice at school and she told him she would be joining the Cullen family soon, which Jacob did not respond well to. When Edward returned he agreed to allow Bella time with Jacob so long as she told him when and where first.

When Edward picked up the scent of an unknown vampire having been in Bella's bedroom, his concern lead to the prospect of battle with the newborns in Seattle. Graduation came and Bella pointed out to Edward and the Cullens that she believed Victoria was the one creating the newborns in Seattle. This new information surprisingly brought an alliance between the Cullens and the Quileutes to not only protect Bella, but also stop the newborns from attacking anyone else. Fearing that Edward could be injured, Bella asked him sit the battle out and stay with her. Bella and Edward reached another compromise that she would marry him in exchange for them making love while she is still human.

Bella helped Edward set up the newborns by planting her scent in the field where the battle will happen. Freezing in the cold, Bella slept in Jacob's warm arms and listened to Edward and Jacob talk about her. In the morning, she made her good-byes to Jake and gave him a real kiss. She assured Edward that she loves him more and wants to be with him forever. The battle ensued bringing Victoria and her personal helper, Riley, to the camp. Bella watched as Edward and Seth Clearwater killed them and burned them. When Bella learned that Jacob was wounded in the battle, she suffered a bit of a breakdown. When Jane and the Volturi arrived to clean up the mess, Bella stuck to Edward's side as he begged for the lives of a few of the newborns, but was unsuccessful.

Bella went to see Jacob and told him that even though she loved him, she can't live without Edward and has chosen him. On her way home, she stopped her car and started crying, and stayed there until she was rescued by Edward. In the morning Bella told Edward again that she has made her choice and that the time has come to enlist Alice's help with their wedding. We learned from a letter that Edward sent Jacob that the wedding date has been set and that the invitations have been sent out.

Bella was with Edward when he asked Charlie for her hand in marriage. Once Charlie consented, it was left up to Bella to tell Renee. Bella was surprised at her mother's reaction and support of her marriage, but welcomed it. She spent the days leading up to her wedding getting ready for her new life, but also looking for Jacob who had gone missing.

Bella married Edward at the Cullen home on Aug. 13, 2006 surrounded by her family and friends, both human, vampire, and werewolf. To her surprise, Jacob showed up at the reception. Things went well until Jacob learned that she intended to make love to Edward while still human.

Edward took Bella to a private island for their honeymoon where, as promised, they made love for the first time. When she awoke, Bella found that she had bruises on her skin from where Edward had touched her. She told him that she was fine, but Edward, repulsed by what he had done to her, swore he would never make love to her again until after she was a vampire. Unhappy with this decision, Bella tried to convince him to try again and had vivid dreams that drove her to tears. She woke up from one such dream unable to accept that it wasn't real and begged Edward to try again, which he was unable to resist. They made love again without any problems.

Over the two and a half weeks that they spent on the island, Bella grew increasingly hungry and slept for unusual amounts of time. For a while she dismissed her odd behavior as being in a foreign place, but when she realized that she had missed her menstrual cycle she knew exactly what the problem was – she was pregnant. She told Edward, who reacted in frozen disbelief. A phone call from Carlisle confirmed the possibility, and Edward insisted that they return to Forks so that Carlisle could terminate the pregnancy. Unwilling to give up the baby, Bella called Rosalie and asked for her help.

When they returned to Forks, Carlisle confirmed that Bella was indeed pregnant and that the pregnancy was taking its toll on her human body. The pregnancy developed at an alarming rate, and the strength of the fetus left bruises on Bella's abdomen. Additionally, nothing Bella ate seemed to stay in her system as the fetus drained her of all nourishment. Edward continued to beg her to end the pregnancy, but she wouldn't do it.

When Jacob came to see her, he offered, at Edward's request, to have a child with her if she agreed to end her current pregnancy to save her life. Repulsed by the very idea, Bella insisted that she could make it through the pregnancy and be changed into a vampire after the birth.

The few weeks that she was pregnant, Bella suffered buffered several broken bones including ribs and her hip and continued to grow weaker and weaker. It wasn't until Edward suggested, after hearing a stay thought from Jacob, that Bella should drink blood to give the partially vampire fetus the nourishment that it craved. As disgusting as it sounded, Bella found that it did taste good and her health did improve somewhat. The real turning point came when Edward was able to hear the thoughts of the baby. He stopped fighting Bella's decision to keep the baby and began to support her.

A few days shy of her nineteenth birthday, Bella's placenta dethatched and the baby fought to be born. In the process, Bella's spine was broken, leaving her paralyzed and unable to feel anything from the waist down. Since Carlisle was away, Edward was forced to deliver the baby on his own. Jacob stayed in the room for support. Wracked with pain, all Bella knew was that her baby was in danger. She begged for Edward to get the baby out, which required him to bite through the strong wall of the placenta. Wanting to hold her baby, which was a girl, just once, Bella reached for her. But when the child tried to drink from Bella, Edward gave the baby to Rosalie to tend to.

As planned, Edward filled Bella's body up with morphine to help dull the pain of transformation and then gave her a shot of his own venom right into her heart. Near death and unable to understand what was going on, all Bella could feel was the growing warmth as the venom spread through her body. The morphine, which did nothing to subdue her pain, left her unable to move or show any sign of what she was feeling. Her pain lasted for two days until her heart beat for the last time and she was completely transformed.

When she awoke as a newborn vampire, she found that she could control her thirst and resist killing humans by holding her breath around them. She also discovered that her daughter, Renesmee, continued to grow at an extreme rate, and that Jacob Black had imprinted on her. Lastly, Bella learned that her mind was still closed to Edward's abilities, which she would later learn is known as having a shield. Edward took Bella to a small cottage on the Cullen property that had been converted for their use as a family and made love to her.

Even though she wanted to see her father, Bella was upset when she learned that Jacob had partially told Charlie about the many secrets being kept in Forks. Charlie was able to see Bella and his granddaughter, which pleased Bella.

Bella's life was turned upside down when Irina from the Denali coven spotted Renesmee playing in a field with Jacob and informed the Volturi that the Cullens had created an immortal child which was against vampire law. With the Volturi now heading to Forks, the Cullens separated to go and find as many of their friends as possible to come and stand as witnesses on behalf of Nessie. Bella stayed at home to protect her daughter and to make sure all of the guests knew Nessie was no threat to anyone.

With help from Zafrina and Kate, who were both talented, Bella learned to extend her shield to protect others around her. This would help in the possible oncoming battle with the Volturi.

Based on a note left by Alice, Bella went to Seattle to talk to J. Jenks about various sets of papers that would allow Jacob to take guardianship of Renesmee should the rest of the Cullens fall victim to the Volturi.

When the Volturi arrived, Bella's family was supported by dozens of friends and all of the Quileute werewolves. When Aro and Ciaus refused to believe that Renesmee posed no threat and had Alec, Jane, and Chelsea attack, Bella used her shield to protect everyone. She managed to hold them at bay long enough for Alice and Jasper to return with Nahuel, another hybrid vampire, the Volturi had no choice but to concede and return to Italy.

After saying good-bye to her new friends, Bella went home to her cottage with Edward and Renesmee. It was then that she was able to drop her shield enough to allow Edward to hear her thoughts for the first time.


	20. Note

**Authors note:**

This story is now on hiatus for awhile because I have lost my inspiration.

It will be started again later once I have finished other stories.

Thanks for reading!

I'll tell you when it is starting again.

Love,

**Tokio-Bizarre-Bridesmaid**


End file.
